Swish and Flick
by iamspecialyoujustdontknowit
Summary: Ron and Hermione decide to experiment with magic in the bedroom


Hermione leaned her head onto Ron's shoulder, nestling in closer to his lanky form. He looked down, smiling slightly at her sleepy form.

"You still awake?" he murmured, his breath stirring her thick brown hair. She nodded in response, then slowly leaned away from him, disentangling herself from his hold.

"Actually I was just thinking… how would you feel about trying something different tonight?"

"Different?" he let a grin spread across his face "Sure".

Hermione smiled mischievously "want to try adding some magic?"

Ron let out a small laugh "well we already have one wand, and it's done some pretty magical things, but alright".

Hermione merely smiled, the flickering of their fire creating hints of red in her thick hair. She pulled back from Ron, slowly unfastening her buttons. Her shirt fell open, letting her breasts escape from the straining confines of her collared shirt. Ron reached towards her, pulling the thin fabric away from her body, exposing her shoulders and chest to the cold night air. As he dragged the shirt off of her, his hands brushed her full breast. He abandoned the cloth, letting his long fingers move to the clasp of her bra. He unhooked it, letting his hands travel down Hermione's spine, letting his hands drift over her body with a tingling intensity.

Hermione's breath caught. Shivers made their way up her back, as she shuddered from her lover's delicate touch. She reached to the side, grabbing her wand.

"Diffendo" she uttered in a low voice, pointing towards the soft fabric of Ron's sweater. It fell apart down the center. Discarding her wand, Hermione moved towards Ron, pressing herself against his chiseled chest, letting her hands move to his broad shoulders. Their lips met, as the remaining fabric of on their torsos fell away letting their upper bodies move together in a tight embrace.

Ron's hands moved up from her back, exploring the tender flesh of her breast. His fingers found her nipple, already hard from the frigid winter air. He rubbed it gently, massaging her chest with an increasing intensity. He could already feel himself beginning to harden.

Hermione could too. She reached down, undoing his fly by hand, pulling his jeans away from him. She reached into the waistband of his boxers, stroking the tip of his member with an agonizing lightness. Her grip tightened, slowly pumping up and down, faster and faster, until a moan escaped Ron's lips, his breathing heavy and hot in her mouth. He pulled away from her lips, letting his mouth move to the smooth skin of her neck. He kissed it with an unprecedented energy, nearly biting her in his enthusiasm. His grasp on her boobs tightened, roughening their gentle pace. He felt himself get harder, and he reached down to push the flimsy fabric of her skirt out of the way. Impatient with the tightness of her panties, he ripped them off, letting his fingers access the wetness of her vagina, caressing it, causing Hermione to pant with the pleasure he was causing her.

"Want to add some magic now?" She gasped, slightly out of breath.

He nodded, fumbling slightly in his haste to grab his wand.

"Remember the first spell you taught me?" Hermione shock her head, as his fingers were still hard at work, making it hard for her to concentrate on little else.

"Let me remind you… Wingardium Leviosa!" He swished and flicked at her sweaty body. A slight look of shock crossed her face as Hermione began to rise into the air. Ron's hands peeled away from her, as she rose above him. He lay back, letting his fully erect penis stand straight up, pointing towards her.

"Spread your legs" he ordered, his voice rough with anticipation. He moved his wand, and Hermione began to lower back down to Ron. Her strong legs spread, as the tip of Ron's member brushed her sopping vagina, making her gasp with pleasure. Still moving his wand, he let her body drop more, allowing him to fully penetrate her. Hermione's head tilted back as she moaned with the contact. Her floating body began to rise and lower, pumping up and down Ron's throbbing erection. His hips began to move along with her body, pushing himself deeper within her with every dip. They increased in speed, until Ron dropped his wand, caught up in the moment.

Hermione's body fully dropped, as Ron's full length entered into her. It was his turn to moan with a wild abandon, as he allowed himself to come inside her.

They remained in a tight embrace for several minutes, their sweaty bodies clasped together as they panted with exhaustion and satisfaction. Finally, they separated, letting their bodies lie side by side as they fell asleep.

Next to them, their wands lay touching tips, as if they felt the same wild connection shared by their wielders.


End file.
